nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Man Unleashed
Mutagen Man Unleashed is the 30th episode of the series and the 4th episode of the Second Season. It aired on November 9th, 2013. "He may be locked up, but his anger will never be contained." Description Donatello experiments with Mutagen as he tries to find a cure for April's mutated father, but Timothy, feeling lonely, drinks some of the Mutagen to form arms and legs and escapes into the city to look for April and make her his friend. Plot The episode starts off with Mikey showing his brothers a brand new show called S.R.M.F.F. (which is similar to''Space Heroes), which he found copies of in a dumpster. The others initially complain about how bad it's story line is, but then, after a few seconds, they are all addicted to it, like Mikey is with comics. Donnie heads into his lab after watching a scene where a male geeky character is meanly turned down by a princess character that he likes. Donnie talks about April in front of the mutatedTimothy and he also tries to create an antidote reverse-engineered from the Mutagen. However, he fails and, instead, the solution and the beaker it's in end up getting frozen. Donnie vows to find a cure for April's dad in order to win her back and, as soon as Donnie leaves to think about this endeavor, Timothy squeezes his tongue out of the containment tank he's in and takes some Mutagen from a canister before giving a determined glare. Meanwhile, at Roosevelt High School, April vows to start fresh with her life and forget about everything that has happened to her recently. However, she is then knocked down by a hockey puck and comes face to face with Casey Jones, who tries to put April in the wrong by telling her that she shouldn't have been 'blocking' the hallway. Right away, April doesn't like Casey because of his clumsiness, but he calmly asks her to be his tutor in Trigonometry, as he's been failing and might get kicked off of his hockey team. After April agrees to help him, they set up their first session in the park and April tells him not to be late. Later, on a rooftop that night, Mikey comes across a lone Pizza box with one slice inside of it. At first, he's suspicous of it, but he then decides that he should have it. Unbeknownst to him, three figures are snooping around behind him and, before Mikey can make a move, he's tackled by his brothers. Mikey yells that he couldn't see them coming and Leo tells him that the keys to stealth are misdirection and camoflauge. Mikey is about to reply, but his brothers vanish again and Raph quickly surprises Mikey, who yells that stealth attacks are lame. While the others are busy doing their own thing, Donnie stakes out a nearby park, knowing that April studies there for school by herself. However, he finds her and a boy teenager (Casey) there, swinging and talking. He suddenly becomes jealous and thinks that the two are on a date, especially because Casey reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. Then, Donnie tries to get closer, but falls into a dumpster, startling the two. Back at the lair in his lab, Donnie vents his jealousy of Casey "seeing" April, while also installing a voice box for Timothy. Timothy tells him that he also likes April, but Donnie is too upset about what he saw to pay any attention to him. At that moment, Master Splinter calls him into the Dojo, which allows Timothy to start drinking Mutagen from another canister that Donnie left out. Splinter tells Donnie that he will teach him to enjoy falling down, which confuses Donnie. After Splinter knocks him to the floor a few times, Splinter tells him that the point of the exercise is that no one can be forced to like something. Of course, Donnie realizes that he means that he can't force April to like him. Unbeknownst to Donnie and Splinter, Timothy is forming sludgy arms and legs because of the Mutagen that he drank and he breaks free to look for April on the surface. He tries to get some one to help him find her, but everyone is clearly terrified of him. The Turtles head out in search of Timothy, while Donnie tells his brothers about everything that has happened, including the fact that he has been following April and found out that she's been 'dating' some one. The Turtles stop and split up into two teams, with one (Raph and Mikey) going to the park and the other (Leo and Donnie) going to April's apartment. Both teams miss her, however, as she is walking home with Casey. At that moment, Timothy finds April, but Casey moves in front of her, trying to fight off the mutant with a lead pipe. He manages to hold his ground for a few seconds before he gets knocked out of the battle and April takes over the fight. Timothy tries to talk to her, but she continues to attack him as Casey jumps back in, only to be kicked out again. Timothy tries to grab April once he has hit her down. Just then, Casey rides up on his bike, saves April and speeds out of the alley with Timothy close behind. Casey manages to throw what's left of the lead pipe at Timothy, which knocks him into a truck. Casey and April then escape. Timothy tries to go after them, but Mikey and Raph find him and fight him. Mikey gives the young mutant a new name, which is "'Mutagen Man'". Before 'Mutagen Man' can kill Raph, Leo steps in and frees his brother by cutting of one of the beast's hands. Donnie stops Leo before he can do any more damage and explains that Timothy wants to help them. However, the mutated Timothy tells them that he wants April to be ''his friend and does not want to help Donnie out. Just then, the giant mutant 'powers down' because he hasn't consumed enough Mutagen, so the Turtles succeed in getting him into the Shell-Raiser. On the way back to the Lair, Raph asks Donnie why they're bringing 'Mutagen Man' back. In addition to saying that 'Mutagen Man' wanted a friend because of how he spoke about April, Donnie says that the mutant Timothy's DNA could help him create an antidote to cure him and April's dad. However, during the conversation, 'Mutagen Man' drinks one last canister of Mutagen and breaks out of the Shellraiser to look for April. The Turtles prepare to split up again, but Donnie tells them that he knows where Timothy is headed: April's apartment. At the apartment, Casey is carefully scanning the area for any more mutants. Before April goes inside, Casey asks her when they should have their next meet-up. At that moment, 'Mutagen Man' prepares to capture April, but the Turtles show up and Leo tells them to keep the mutant in the alley so that Casey won't see any of them. April notices the fight and keeps Casey away from the scene by telling him to bike in the other direction, which works. She looks into the alley and realizes that the Turtles had to do with 'Mutagen Man' attacking her. The Turtles barely fend off 'Mutagen Man', but Donnie tells his brothers to use camoflauge to distract him. Donnie goes into the Shell-Raiser and comes out with a canister full of Mutagen that's hinted with a freezing solution. Timothy, desperate to have this, quickly chugs it and suddenly freezes. The others root for the victory, but Donnie sadly looks at the motionless mutant and renews his vow of curing him. Back at the Lair, the Turtles are watching S.R.M.F.F., while Donnie sits away from the TV, mourning the fact that both Timothy and April are out of his life. Splinter shows up and asks Donnie how he feels. Donnie's response is negative, as Timothy was his responsibility and the fact that he went after April probably means that she won't want to see them again. Splinter supports Donnie's words, but says that there is hope that she'll come back to them without being forced to. Donnie then looks up to the S.R.M.F.F. episode and sees the princess character kissing the nerdy kid, restoring his optimism... Splinter's Wisdom * "You can not make someone like something." Character Debutes * Casey Jones Production Trivia * In the opening scene, The Turtles watch a show called SRMMF V, a parody/reference of 1980s anime such as ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe ''(aka Go-Lion) and the bad dubbing of anime from that era. ** The mecha of the five heroes loosely resembles Voltes V from the anime of the same name, and the team's speech patterns resembles that of the Power Rangers. Their ridiculously long team name is a reference to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, a show, executive producer Ciro Nieli previously worked on. Errors * Master Splinter was bringing Donnie in and out of the living room instead of the dojo. Although, the scenes all toke place in the dojo. Gallery *Mutagen Man Unleashed/Gallery Video File:"Mutagen Man Unleashed" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes